A post-processing apparatus for performing a post-processing on a sheet conveyed from an image forming apparatus (e.g., a MFP (Multi-Function Peripheral)) is known. The post-processing apparatus includes a processing section which performs a stapling operation or a sorting operation on the conveyed sheet, for example. The post-processing apparatus has a sheet discharge tray to which a sheet or a sheet bundle (printed matter) is discharged.